


Shhh Don't Tell the Cake

by periwren



Category: Sander Sides, Sander sides web series, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Cake, Logic is confused, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Patton is hungry, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Logan returns home earlier than expected on day from school, he hears Patton singing Happy Birthday in the kitchen. And there's a few things wrong with that scene.





	Shhh Don't Tell the Cake

Logan smiled as he pulled into the driveway, he was glad he was home. 

In fact he was home early, he was supposed to be on after school detention at the high school where he worked but astonishingly this week no one turned up. Either everyone in the entire school's behaviour hadn't warranted any punishment or if there were people who were supposed to be in detention they had just bailed. Whichever was the truth Logan had reported to the principle and had been allowed to leave work.  

So now he could enjoy some relaxing time at home. As he opened the door his smile involuntarily became larger as he heard Patton singing from their kitchen. 

However as he started taking off his shoes, his smile vanished as confusion clouded his features as he listen to Patton's lyrics. He was singing Happy Birthday.

Logan walked into the kitchen just as Patton bellowed the last line "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" 

"LOGAN!" squealed Patton at the sight of him, running forward and smothering him into a tight hug, "You're early! I wasn't expecting you for few hours at least."

"Yes, detention was cancelled so I was permitted to leave early." explained Logan looking around the kitchen still very confused. 

"That's great, you can join me for an afternoon snack." said Patton rummaging in the draws to pull out another plate and set it down on the table next to the cake.

Logan cleared his throat. "Um Patton?"

"Yes?"

"You were just singing "Happy Birthday" correct?"

"Yep."

"I...I do not understand. It is not your birth-"

But Logan didn't get to finish as Patton rushed forward and slapped both of his hands over Logan's mouth. He worriedly glanced back over his shoulder looking at the cake on the table. 

"Shh, not so loud. Lets go into the hall."

When they were in the hall and the cake was out of sight Patton dropped his hands from Logan's mouth. Now Logan was even more confused. 

"Um- as I was saying; It is not your birthday. Additionally it is not Roman's, Virgil's, Thomas's or my birthday." stated Logan. 

"I know." replied Patton simply. "But the cake doesn't need to know that."

"So...so you were singing to an empty kitchen to trick the birthday cake." Logan asked slowly. "Can't-can't you just eat regular cake?"

"But birthday cake tastes better." replied Patton. 

"Can't you just eat it without going to all that trouble? Not sing anything?" asked Logan. 

Now Patton looked confused. "No. You always have to sing before eating a birthday cake." 

Logan didn't really know how to respond or if he could provide any logical arguments that could convince Patton that the cake actually wasn't aware if people sang before eating it or not. 

Patton sensing the conversation was over, beamed and headed back into the kitchen to dish them both up two very large slices of cake. 

 

 

 


End file.
